Throwaway
This is just to soothe the beast. I won't be making any of these character(s). I won't. At the same time, I need to find a way to get them to leave me alone, so... ta-da. And I still need to figure out what to do with Emerald and Quentin; I love them, but. 1= 1 * A nondescript name. (Lynn, Imogen.) Something simple and doesn't have anything associated with it. Unassuming? **Sarah - "Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care / she lives in her world so unaware" (this is what I get for having pandora open) **Roan, Keaton, Petra, Cleo * Orphan * "Maria" - Cristina Hoch *Generally, a very mild personality; Open, friendly enough, loyal, but very suspicious and introverted **She would be a patchwork of disorders, really ***Maladaptive Daydreaming ****''Maladaptive Daydreamers recognize they are simply daydreaming. They are not schizophenic.'' ****Typically a result of past trauma ****Typically starts during childhood ****Can lose hours being lost in a daydream - it is hard to bring their attention back to reality ****Books, video games, and movies trigger this ****She, herself, will have the habit of flinching for seemingly no reason, which effectively brings her out of her thoughts. ***Will have repressed memories from her time with her original parents ****Unbeknownst to her, she could be a seer. Her visions are incorporated into her daydreams, hence why she doesn't realize it. ****Possible reason for her abuse(?) Predicting the future as a child - seen as unnatural/a liar/just plain... horrifying **Okay, maybe she isn't quite so much a patchwork of disorders, but she does have her share **I really do like the idea of this, but I think her disorders should be very downplayed. It won't be a secret, but it also wouldn't be IN ALL CAPS on her page/bubble, and she wouldn't introduce herself with that in mind either? *- **Box pleated skirts **“Thinking something does not make it true. Wanting something does not make it real." - The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer, Michelle Hodkin **Too much like Twyla |-|2= 2 *I just want a sarcastic asshole with a big ¨Life if just a joke¨ complex *Kelly *This should be Kelly *the annoying ass npc kelly from lil bundles *you know the one *now all I need is a tragic backstory to explain why she's at lil bundles and thar we go *but I'm not making her *damnit |-|3= 3 *I'm thinking Marianne Lynne Carter. idk. she sounds catholic?? *hufflepuff; istj **intelligent and introverted **loyal, hard-working, friendly (up until a point), self-reliant/independent, honest, calm (such a puff) has a hard time accepting change and reacts more sensitively to it (si) **stubborn, feels lost without order (si/te) abrupt, finds it boring when everyone agrees with her (te) tactless (te/underdeveloped fi) **extremely defensive, and often uses her own (slightly unformed) judgments on morality and her own feelings to justify lashing out (defensive fi) insecure, has a hard time sorting through emotions because she thinks better quantitatively, resulting in her bottling them up only to break down later on (underdeveloped fi) **enjoys building (ne) *muggleborn **she's always idolized her mother, but when she found out her daughter was a witch, their relationship became strained ***The nice woman who'd come to turn Lynne's life upside down with news of ¨You're a witch, sweetie. You start classes on the first.¨ - or at least that was the gist - was now leaving and Lynne still felt like she knew nothing at all. She always hated it when teachers told her to do something, but never really explained what, and then gave her a deadline. When that happened, desks and chairs happened to break to do mysteriously loose bolts. Lynne's eyes darted from an awed bespectaled man to a nausated woman, but she didn't see any answers there either. ***¨Uhm, uhm, excuse me, miss...¨ Lynne's mouth was bone dry, and she found it hard to look the woman in the eye. ¨You... you said classes at... Hogwarts start on the first? Of september?¨ ***¨Yes, sweetie. Your letter there on the coffee table has all the essentials. When you want to shop for your things, just call the ministry's number and someone like me will show you where to go.¨ She saw the girl's glazed over look and produced another business card in hopes of helping the girl come back to reality. ***Lynne dazedly took the card and glanced at it carelessly, before turning to her mother, the gears turning. ¨But mum. Connor starts school on September third. How will I see him off?¨ ***Her mother sighed exasperatedly, but still tried to remain her cool, ¨You won't be able to, honey.¨ ***¨But... but... He needs his sister. I can't miss his first day. I promised him.¨ ***¨I'm sorry, honey. He'll be fine. Me and daddy will make sure he's fine.¨ She cast a stern look at her husband, hoping he'd get the hint that she really wasn't up to dealing with this at all right now. He blinked before added, ¨Yes, of course. It'll be just like playgroup - he'ĺl be fine.¨ ***Lynne pouted and looked down, hiding her expression so mum wouldn't yell at her for having an attitude. She knew what she was like when she started looking like that - pinched nose and pursed lips. Her mum probably didn't like her at all right now. Lynne shook her head and tried to focus on the great news, but it was hard because she couldn't even begin to imagine it. Wands? Potions? Was it some sort of joke? Instead her mind kept drifting to the things she could imagine, the things she could imagine missing. Would she really only be able to see him two months out of the year? Did she really have to go? |-|4= 4 *spirit nymph who works as a child psychologist at Lil Bundles **GIRL:Tuppence Middleton *with bleached hair* ***I like the name Leah, for some reason? **GUY: Or the name Demetri *** Can't find a good model, though? Hmmmmmm *Mum was a magizoologist? Father denied connection with her so he wasn't shunned from the clan? **Her mother traveled often, so she was homeschooled up until her 5th - 7th year to earn her OWLs and NEWTs **Went to university in the UK to study psychology and education **Probably about 26 years old now? **Mum could be attacked by a werewolf/vampire during an expedition - drama ensues *Reserved/Private *obviously* **Compassionate and understanding **Intuitive ***I don't want them to be too much like Ivy? OH PLOT TWIST IVY IS LIKE 1/16 SPIRIT NYMPH HAHAHA SUCKERS **Devoted and practical **Always has to have a plan? **Self-conscious |-|5= 5 * Aaron Taylor Johnson (from Nowhere boy) **guitar **freaking hufflepuff **a slightly awkward gif where he looks blond? **no that's very bad for your health pls stop srsly ***Unless I want to ask Red if we can share him, due to his MANY MANY looks, but eh ***Ew, the more I think about it the more I ONLY see him as this model >.< **Maybe Xavier Samuel? I dunno **Taron Egerton? *sigh* ** here ya go Andrew Garfield? Daniel Bederov? Dawid Auguscik? **I could also see him having tattoos, but I'm not sure if I can find a good model for that **I'm just getting a total baby-face vibe from him, if I'm honest *I'm thinking he works at wizarding wireless - maybe sings occasionally? *Very, very chill (I may be saying this because I was listening to this while making him) **A bit of an open book, really (I have too many uber private chars) **'member what I mentioned earlier about wanting a sarcastic asshole? **he will be a sarcastic asshole ** just **unbearably sarcastic **anti-authoritarian, I think *obviously he'll be a smoker *he'll have the very annoying habit of referring to everyone as "Love" (because he's too lazy to remember people's names) and yes, even guys. Until they complain about it, then he'd probably switch to "Mate" or "Cous'" *I'm liking the name Jacob Wright, or maybe Keaton Wright? (I'll always love the name Keaton...And his nickname could be Keats? No? No takers? Okay) **as in "Always Right" **Or "Mr. Right" :P *Part of me can see him being a dropout from Salem? **Raised by a single mum (alcoholic father? I say this because I was listening to "Our Own Pretty Ways" by First Aid Kit) **Tried to be a pro-quidditch player in America, but failed? I have no idea, honestly ***I actually really like this idea - "Pro-Failure" might be an apt title :P ***"You don't know if you never try, so... just don't try." :P **So instead he would have found a job in journalism, which would bring him to the UK, then? **Successful older brother still lives in America (Some bad feelings there?) *TOTAL ISTP **"This stubbornness, difficulty with others' emotions, focus on the moment, and easy boredom can lead to unnecessary and unhelpful boundary-pushing, just for fun. ISTPs have been known to escalate conflict and danger just to see where it goes, something that can have disastrous consequences for everyone around if they lose control of the situation." yePyEPYEP *Thought of this in the car, and it's like, 3 am, so it's probably bad buuut **Born in the UK *maybe Wales bc yay Welsh chars? jfc I'm tired* **Moves to the U.S. when he's 10-14 because his mother wants to be with and take care of her sick father **in fifth year he drops out to pursue a Quidditch career, but in one of his first games, he fractures a knee cap. Someone *I'm toying with the idea of an older brother?* tries to heal it, unsuccessfully. This results in him having a limp, occasional pains, and being unable to play. **He eventually turns to music as a new hobby **He returns to Salem to finish up his last two years, and after a year or two of working at a muggle job, he decides to visit Wales again **And a visit, well... turns into a more permanent stay, since he realizes there's nothing really there for him in America Category:Ideas Category:DARP